Last Christmas (Jelsa)
by disneyobsessionist
Summary: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special. (Jelsa fluff included!)
1. Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart

**HEY EVERYBODY! This is going to be a four chapter Christmas story so don't worry about me having three stories at once or anything coz it'll only be for four chapters! **

**(just in case you're wondering, this is a Jelsa story. not jooth. Jelsa.)**

**anyway, it's gonna be based on the song 'Last Christmas' by 'Wham!'**

**here's the first chapter! :) (all in jacks pov)**

I adjusted my tie, nervously spraying cologne about my body. I looked in the mirror and slipped the ring box into my pocket.

I knew she liked expensive things so I bought a 30 carat diamond ring with a silver band. The perfect engagement ring.

I took a deep breath and walked outside my apartment building to my silver, awesome BMW.

When I sat down, I put on my favourite Christmas song (Mommy Kissing Santa Clause) and drove to meet my girlfriend.

When I arrived, I jumped out the car and met her outside the restaurant door.

"Hey Tooth!" I said nervously. I was just about to make the most important decision of my life, and I was as nervous as...I couldn't even think!

"Hey Jack!" She replied to me with a smirk.

Her hair was all sorts of crazy colours like green and blue and her eye makeup was the same but I thought I loved her anyway. She also wore a very short green dress.

We were meeting at her favourite yet expensive restaurant 'Le Passion'. Everything had to be perfect tonight.

We got a table and ordered what we wanted then just sat and waited in silence. It was tense, she was looking at her nails, and I was nervous.

I didn't know if this was the right thing or the wrong thing to do but I believed that if she said yes, then it would be right.

"Tooth?" I asked, once our food had come.

"Yes Jack?" She looked up from her nails for once.

"I wanted to say, ahem, it's Christmas, and...it's a special time so...to make it even more special, I was wondering...Will You Marry Me?"

I knelt down, bringing out the ring as I watched her hand fly up to her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"Jack...is that a thirty carat diamond?" She asked, shaking.

"Umm...yes..I think.."

"Is that a gold band?"

"Silver..."

"Yes!"

She threw herself onto the floor, grabbed the ring and slid it on her finger, looking at it from every angle.

"I love it!" She gasped.

"We're engaged!" I gasped too as people around as cooed and awed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I called up my sister Emma and made her put the family on speaker phone.<p>

They were all chatting away and I suddenly said, "I asked Tooth to marry me!"

They all hushed from what I could hear.

"Why?!" My mom whispered, shocked.

"Umm..ha..mom...I love her!"

"No Jack Jack Jack...!"

Then my older cousin Aster cut in, "She's a tramp!"

"Aster!" I yelled down the line, "You are talking about my future wife!"

"She said yes?" Emma gasped horrified.

"Yes! And if you won't support me with this, I may as well end this conversation!"

Tooth wasn't a tramp..

**There it is! First chapter done! You can probably guess the story line what with it being based on a song but its just a Christmas treat! :)**

**See ya next week!**

**xx -SEH**


	2. But The Very Next Day You Gave It Away

**Hey guys! **

**i feel awful! i didn't update on the day i was supposed to! in my defence, i usually write the day i update and on that particular Thursday i literally had a club after school, 45 minutes at home to shower and start homework and then i had to go out again to help at this Christmas dinner thing for a bunch of grownups at my church i go to. i was out til eleven and when i got home, i still had homework to do and then i could FINALLY go to sleep at midnight! so im so sorry but i literally was busy all day that day! Friday and Saturday it was just completely out of my mind so im sorry! but im updating now! yay! and ill be updating in four days so on the eighteenth to make sure im on schedule! then, omd, ill update on the twenty fifth! CHRISTMAS! what a lucky coincidence! ha!**

**so, before i begin, i'd like to thank everyone who's followed and favourited! thankyou so much!**

**and now, the story. (in jack's pov, as it shall always be!)**

Why didn't my family like Tooth? They'd met her before and always acted kind towards her! Was there something they saw that I didn't?

The day after I proposed, I got that thought out of my head and took a cab to go and meet Tooth as a surprise! It was Friday so surely she'd be working at her office (she was the accountant for a man who designs computers.)

I walked into the tall tall building, flowers behind my back, and was met by a woman at the front desk.

"I'm here to have a brief talk with the accountant of ...Florin de Winchstead?" I said once I reached the woman at the greeting desk.

"What is your relationship status with her sir?" She said robotically.

"I'm her fiancée."

"Go on up."

"Thanks."

I then hurried into the elevator and went all the way up to floor 100, the top floor.

When I walked out, Tooth wasn't there at her desk like she should've been. There was no one there.

It was quiet apart from the constant moaning noises I could hear coming from Florin de Winchstead's office.

I walked towards the door and knocked, sort of knowing what answer I was about to receive.

The door opened rather wide considering what this man was doing. I would've wanted to hide all the evidence of what took place.

What stood before me was a poor excuse for a man with his tie wonky and almost undone, his shirt untucked, lipstick round his face and his breath ragged.

I looked behind this man to see my bride perched on the table in the middle of the room. Her dress lay on the floor and what she was currently wearing was some sort of expensive looking lingerie. I then noticed a Victoria's Secret bag torn in the corner of the room which meant she got changed infront of him. Her lipstick was smeared too and her colourful hair knotty and untidy.

"Tooth, what the hell?"

"Oh, Jack!" She jumped off the table and walked towards me, putting her arms around this Florin dude's waist, "I was going to tell you tomorrow, I've decided to break off our engagement!"

_"What?!"_ I breathed, "We just got engaged yesterday!"

"I know! I just...had second thoughts the minute I got home!"

"Okay well, can I have the ring back?"

"See, that's the thing...I sort of sold it online for like...a million bucks...thanks I guess? Goodbye!"

Then, the door was slammed in my face and I could once again hear moaning coming from the door.

I guess she was a tramp.

I trudged down the hundred flights of stairs, not being bothered to take the elevator and when I got to the bottom it hit me that she had just said yes for the ring. I slammed the door leading to the stairs on my way out and walked past the accountant angrily.

"Are they going at it again?" She asked.

"What do you mean _again_?"

"Oh honey..." She finally showed some form of emotion, "She always has these crazy make out sessions with her boss like her life depends on it."

"Excuse me?"

"You're the fourth fiancée this year that she's tricked!"

"What do you mean fourth? I've been dating her for five years!"

"Well then she's been cheating big time!

"Thanks for the enlightenment!"

Then I stomped out of the building.

_Florin is a dick._ I remember thinking.

I walked back to my apartment, hands in my pockets and pondered over what had just happened.

The more I thought about it, the more I was glad that she broke off the engagement. I mean, sure she could've been nicer and NOT have sold the ring before she told me but hey, saves me from a lifetime with her. The more I thought, the more I realized my family was right! She was bad news!

Speaking of my family, I decided I wanted to go and see them.

So, I packed a rucksack with a few weeks worth of clothes and took a cab to the Grand Central Station.

I booked a train to Vermont (where my family lives) and then took a seat on the actual train.

I sat there for a few minutes, waiting for it to leave, watching everyone in this compartment sit with their friends, laughing and chatting away. I was the only one in there sitting alone.

Then a girl ran in, just as the train started, and tripped over onto my lap.

"Oh my goodness!" She yelled as she stood back up, "I'm so sorry about that! I swear it wasn't on purpose! I'm sorry! I-"

"It's okay.." I interrupted.

"No really! I'm just having a bad day and I'm really sorry! The train starting just took me by surprise, I'll just go now.."

She started looking around for somewhere to sit and when she saw that everywhere was full, she kind of just stood there, awkwardly, looking around.

"Would you like to sit here?" I asked her, offering her the seat infront of me.

"Is that okay?"

"Sure it is!"

"Thank you!" She said, then plonked down onto the seat.

Only then did I take in what she looked like. She was thin and had pale skin but even paler hair up in a side plait. She wore a thin light blue t-shirt and sweatpants (in winter) and was breathing heavily.

"You look like you just ran a mile!" I said.

"Well, more like two!" She said.

"Go on."

"Okay, so, um.., well, I know I look like some random skimpy girl from the street or something-"

"No you don't!"

"Thanks, but anyway, I was getting a cab to get to the grand central station so I can go to see my family over Christmas up in Vermont-"

"That's where my family lives!"

"Oh cool- so, I had a coat on and my stuff was in the back, luckily my ticket was in my pocket because the cab driver spun into an alley way full of thugs and took all my stuff! Like, everything! My suitcase, my coat! They left me with these though!"

She pointed down at her clothes.

"But I had no money 'cause they took my purse (which my train ticket was NOT in thankfully) and I couldn't call anyone 'cause obviously my phone was taken too so I had to leg it all the way to the station and now, I don't have an apartment, or any clothes or anything except my family up in Vermont and I don't even know how I'm gonna get to them with all the snow 'cause it's not like I have some sort of epic boots on or something!"

"Sounds like you've had quite a day!" I chuckled.

"This is not funny!" She wailed, "I'm lucky I was even aloud on the train wearing practically nothing and with no belongings! Vermont is all I have and- and-"

Suddenly she broke down crying, head in her arms, shoulders shaking.

"Hey.." I said awkwardly, "It's um...it's okay! If it makes you feel any better, today I just found out my fiancée who I proposed to yesterday has been cheating on me for five years with her work boss AND she sold the ring I bought her!"

For some odd reason, her wailing turned into giggling as she looked up at me.

"Hahaha!" She smiled. There and then, I decided that I liked her smile.

"I mean," She corrected herself, "I am SO sorry!"

"Aaah don't worry about it..at least I didn't get all my stuff stolen by a taxi driver.."

"No need to boast!" She joked.

"Ha! Looks like we've both had a pretty rough day huh?"

"Huh.."

"Say, what's your name?" I asked.

"Elsa Aaron. You?"

"Jack Frost."

"Your kidding right? Jack Frost?"

"My parents must have been playing some hilarious joke or something I guess!"

"Yeah..hey, you wouldn't know anywhere I could stay perhaps, at least, until I can get back up to my family?"

"I can take you back to my place, get you sorted out and then drive you to your family if you'd like that!"

"You would do that?!" She smiled again, "Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!"

We had a pretty pleasant conversation for the rest of the six hour train ride.

Well, technically two hours OF the six hour train ride. Elsa fell asleep after a while with her head pressed against the window.

When we arrived in Vermont, there were at least two feet of snow on the ground and I wasn't sure if Elsa was going to be able to handle the cold in just a shirt and sweats.

"Elsa?" I prodded her sleeping head.

"Hmmm?" She stirred.

"We're here!"

"That's great!" She yawned., "Let's go-Oh my sweet goodness..."

She took a look at the snow outside and shivered subconsciously.

"Hey, take my coat!" I said, handing her my thick trench coat.

"Thanks.." She said looking away.

"I have a hoodie anyway."

Then I grabbed my stuff, and we walked out.

**There's chapter two! AAAAHHH! Did you like it?**

**Please let me know what you think in a review! It would mean a LOT!**

**Once again, I'm so sorry about the three days extra wait! I completely forgot! but i hope the thousand word difference between this chapter and the last makes up for it! :)**

**bye!**

**xx - SEH**


	3. This Year To Save Me From Tears

**HEY EVERYONE! IM ON TIME TODAY! YAY! haha...**

**i really loved writing the last chapter and would LOVE to make this into a proper story but it's only a quick Christmas treat :( oh well.**

**let's carry on from where we left off eh? (ha! yeah coz im just gonna skip a couple years you know? jx XD i've gone mental! XD)**

**(As always, this is Jack's pov)**

"So...Elsa," I said, trying my best to break the silence in the taxi I summoned, "What do you do for a living?"

"I design costumes for movies!" She said back, "You know Fleur Delacour's wedding dress?"

"You designed that?" I replied, absolutely astounded. That dress was gorgeous!

"Yep! And all of Alice's dresses in Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland!"

"No way! That must be really fun! Do you get to meet the people you design for?"

"Well duh! How else am I going to get their measurements?"

"Ha..I knew that..."

"So what do you do?" She asked.

"I'm an architect." I replied simply.

"Any buildings I might know?"

"Ummm...don't think so. The buildings I do aren't very detailed. Just like skyscrapers but it's harder than you'd think because you have to think about all this sciencey stuff."

"That sounds pretty cool!" She said just as the taxi stopped outside my family's house.

"Is this where you live?" She asked, looking out the window.

"Where my family lives! Yeah!"

"It's so pretty!"

My family lived in a rather large cottage which had surprisingly good heating!

There weren't any other cottages near it and it was surrounded by trees and snow.

"Come on!" I said, getting out of the car and opening the door for her.

"Thanks!" She said back. She was smiling again. I liked her smile.

Tooth would never smile. She would just smirk at me.

We walked up to the front door and I knocked. My mom was the one who opened it.

"JACK HONEY!" She embraced me in a bone crushing hug, "I WASN'T EXPECTING TO SEE YOU UNTIL CHRISTMAS!"

Then she spotted Elsa.

"Umm...Jack...that's not Tooth is it? Did she get some sort of plastic surgery?"

"Oh no!" Elsa said politely, "I'm Elsa! I'm Jack's...acquaintance!"

I was a bit peeved that she didn't say friend but we'd only known each other six hours.

"I was on the train when she came running in because all her stuff was stolen by a taxi driver and she had to leg it to the train station or she would be stranded in New York!"

"What were you doing on a train to Vermont?" Mom asked her.

"I was going to see my family!" She beamed, "Jack was nice enough to offer to take me there after getting me sorted here! That's okay isn't it?!"

"Of course it's okay!" My mom beckoned her inside, "There's a bathroom upstairs where you can have a nice hot shower, I'll get you some of Emma's clothes to wear- You look small enough for them- And Jack can make you some hot chocolate in the kitchen!"

"Thank you so much!" Elsa said before giving me my coat and running upstairs.

"She's a sweet girl.." Mum said to me once she was gone, "If only you were marrying HER and not that Tooth girl.."

"Actually mum, that's kind of why I wanted to come..Tooth broke it off with me just this morning!"

"But you only just proposed to her last night!"

"I know...I caught her making out with her boss when I was delivering flowers and-"

"You were delivering flowers? Aw honey..she doesn't deserve someone like you anyway!"

"Thanks..but anyway, she sold the ring I gave her!"

"SHE DID NOT!"

I nodded my head.

"JACK, GIVE ME HER PHONE NUMBER!"

"What? Mom no!"

"Ugh, fine.."

I pushed all thoughts of Tooth aside and stared up the stairs where Elsa had run, wondering if maybe bringing her to her family would end our relationship or if maybe we would keep in contact.

"Jack honey?" My head snapped towards mom, "HOT CHOCOLATE! GO!"

I then rushed into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for Elsa.

"Hey Jack!" My Australian cousin Aster came in and clapped me on the back.

"Aster." I nodded.

"That's not Tooth in the shower is it?"

"No. You'll be happy to know that Tooth broke it off with me this morning after selling the ring I gave her."

"Aw no way!" He high fived me for some reason! "I mean, I am SO sorry!"

"You're just like Elsa." I smiled.

"Who?"

"Oh, that's who's in the shower! She was stranded on the train and I offered to take her home!"

"Well," Aster said, "She's got hell of a singing voice that's for sure!"

"What?"

I put the water on to boil and then went upstairs, curiously waiting outside the bathroom door.

_"Christmas time...Mistletoe and wine...Children singing Christian rhyme...With logs on the fire, gifts on the tree..."_

It was true. She was amazing.

I went downstairs, smiling to myself, and finished making the hot chocolate for her.

When she came down, she was dressed in some jeans, a blue t-shirt and a woolly jumper of Emma's. I swear she couldn't stop smiling.

"Your family is so nice!" She said to me after drinking the hot chocolate.

"I know.." I agreed, "So, you ready to go?"

"Are you kicking me out already?" She joked, "Just kidding! Don't you want to have a shower or something?"

"I didn't run two miles to catch the train! I'm sure I'll survive!"

"Okay then, let's go!"

On the way out, we ran into my mom.

"Thank you so much Mrs Frost!" Elsa said.

"It was my pleasure!" She said back, "We must see you again one day! How about tomorrow?"

"Mom!" I hissed. Secretly I really did want Elsa to come back and was glad my mom asked because there's no way I would've ever got the courage to.

"That'd be wonderful!" Elsa smiled. I really did like that smile.

And that's why, after about half a year of knowing her, I asked her out on a date.

I was already planning on asking her out but had no idea how. I had no creative talents or anything so I invited her to go and see a movie with me, Emma and Aster. Emma and Aster had come down to New York to visit me for a month and Elsa and I kept in contact.

The movie we were seeing was one of the old ones they put on really cheaply every week. We were watching 'Twilight' which Emma picked out not me!

When the movie was over, we were walking out and Elsa and I got talking.

"Man, every time I see that movie I'm reminded how awful it is!" She said.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Oh well," She said, "What matters is that Emma likes it and if she likes it, it's good enough for me! Despite the fact that the vampires in that sparkle instead of bursting into flames..."

"Perhaps..." I said back, now was my moment, "Perhaps next time we could go, just the two of us...and pick out a movie we really like!"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked, looking up at me.

"I might be..." I never noticed before but I didn't just like her smile, I liked her eyes too.

"Sure!" She said loudly.

"Sure what?" I asked, astounded.

"Sure I'll go on a date with you! I thought you'd never ask and I'd end up an old spinster!"

"Ok..sure! Dinner tomorrow at...seven?"

"Dinner at seven? Are you kidding me? That's way too late for me to see you! I'll have fallen asleep before we even order! How about...five?"

"Five it is! I'll pick you up!"

"See you then!" She smiled again...

"See you..." Then I watched her walk off.

"Jack Frost, why do you grin so?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Elsa just agreed to go on a date with me..." I said subconsciously.

"Are you kidding me? It's ABOUT TIME you asked! What took you so long?"

"I have absolutely no idea..."

**There it is guys! and im on time! YAAAAAAY! well, i literally have two hours until im late updating but still!**

**Did you guys like it? I'm pretty proud of it! :)**

**next week is the last week updating though...:'( I might do an epilogue the week after Christmas though becaus****e i REALLY love this story!**

**xx -SEH**


	4. I'll Give It To Someone Special

**Hey everyone! Its my last chapter! :'( So sad!**

**But, NEVER FEAR FOR I SHALL POST NEXT WEEK, SAME DAY AS USUAL AND COINCIDENTLY (again) ON NEW YEARS DAY! HOW CRAZY IS THAT?!**

**So, anyway, merry Christmas to everyone! I can't tell you what I got for Christmas yet because I'm currently writing on Christmas eve. I will be able to tell you at the end nowhere because I'll probably finish this tomorrow! :) Behold. I am smiling. (Sorry, I recently became obsessed with Thor texting and its hilarious!)**

**Anyway, story time! **

My first date with Elsa was spectacular. We ate all the unhealthy food we wanted and then went roller blading after to work it all off. Unfortunately for me, I sucked at roller blading.

Over the course of two months, I found myself falling in love with Elsa. She hadn't broken up with me yet so I assumed she liked me at least a little bit. She always smiled at my jokes whether they were funny or not and well, she smiled all the time when she was around me which was a plus for both of us I guess.

In November, I had a deep thinking session with myself late at night and tried to picture my future. All of my possible options included Elsa apart from the one where I died in my sleep due to a crazy guy with a knife. That's when I knew I was going to marry Elsa and if I was going to do that sooner or later, why not have it sooner rather than later?

On the night I proposed to Elsa, I almost had a heart attack.

It was the fifth, bonfirenight, an English tradition celebrated for many years in my family. I bought the ring the day before and tried to make it the best I could find. Last time, an expensive ring didn't go too well for me but even if Elsa said no, she wasn't so cruel as to sell it.

As I looked in the mirror before heading off, I adjusted my tie. I didn't want to get rejected again. Not by the girl who I knew I wanted to be with.

As I thought, I became more nervous. What if she didn't like the ring? What if she'd secretly been cheating on me for five years? That's crazy, I wasn't with her nearly that long. Nevertheless, I started to have a panic attack.

I felt sick, I was sweating, shaking and choking and my chest was on fire. Because of this, I followed the advice of Dr Sheldon Cooper and laid down on my bed with my feet elevated, breathing in deeply until it passed. I was okay.

I shook off the feeling of nothingness and did my best to replace it with a feeling of confidence. Like Captain America.

I then went out to pick Elsa up.

I was taking her to her favorite place to get food which was, surprisingly, a little Disney cafe.

I felt a little out of placed at first, what with all the little children running about but soon became relaxed because what's not to love about children? Plus, Elsa might've smiled that heart melting smile to reassure me...

"Jack?" She asked, we were sitting down and I had zoned out, mentally preparing myself for rejection.

"Jack are you alright?!"

"What?- Yeah! Im..I'm fine!" I stuttered, "Are _you_ alright?"

"Perfect!" She smiled. We hadn't kissed yet. Just a random thought that popped into my head. She told me why once and said it was because she was saving her first kiss for her wedding day so that she could treasure it forever.

"So, uhhh Elsa," I started, "I know we haven't been dating that long ...and I know that the last time I did this, it didn't end too well but,"

I knelt down on the ground as I watched her eyes fill with tears. Was this good? Tooth didn't do this! What should I have done?

" umm...I'm in love with you, intensely. And... if I don't spend the rest of my life with you, I don't know how I'll function properly..so,"

I get the ring out, shaking.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She replied immediately, throwing herself into my arms to hug me, still crying, "Absolutely, one hundred percent, YES!"

"Y- yes?" I stuttered in shock.

"Yes Jack! Yes! I will marry you!"

I was surprised when she said yes but even more surprised when she didn't give the ring a second glance until I put it on her finger.

"Its beautiful!" She said, "Thank you!"

Then she continued hugging me and kissing me all over my face. I don't know how happy I looked but, inside, I probably had the potential passion and energy to wipe out the entire human race if she asked me to. Just a nice little thought...

We decided to hold the wedding as soon as possible, in December. The twentieth to be precise. The preparations were done and dusted about a week before and all that was left to do was the rehearsal.

On the day of the wedding, everything was perfect. I got into my suit (a white suit, just saying) whilst our family put up all the decorations. We were in a church in Vermont that wasn't very grand but was very clean and calm. We put white streamers everywhere and petals down the isle. A Christmas tree also stood at the back next to the door Elsa would be entering in. To make this day even better, outside it was snowing heavily,

While Elsa walked down the isle, the backing track to 'White Christmas' was playing (the slow one not the pop one.) She was wearing a simple dress that had what I think is called a sweetheart neck line and then above that was a thin layer of fabric just covering her shoulders. Her veil was long and protruding from the curly updo her hair was in.

She looked beautiful. I could not believe I was marrying her.

While we said our vows, she was smiling that smile that always made/makes my knees go weak.

When we kissed, it was her first kiss and a kiss I know I'll never forget. Her lips tasted of strawberries. They were soft and sweet and filled with love.

The only the thing that made this better was the fact that now I could kiss her whenever I wanted.

After the wedding, we went back to my family's house to have a little after party. We didn't want it too big so we had it here with just family seeing as we didn't have any friends worthy of coming.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Elsa throughout the whole thing. This woman, who I met about a year ago, was now my wife.

When the party was over, we didn't go off for our honeymoon. It was nearly Christmas anyway and we didn't want to go on one. Instead, we went to the house where we'd raise all of our children in. In Vermont, not near our families, and in the middle of a huge snowy forest.

It was a cosy place that I knew we were going to love.

"We're home." Elsa stated when we entered. I was carrying her in, the way any worthy husband would. I think.

"Yes we are." I said back to her.

Then she kissed me, jumping down from my arms and pulling me towards her. I picked her up again, still kissing, and carried her to the sofa in the large living room.

"Merry Christmas!" I breathed when she pulled away, only to be pulled back in again.

"Merry Christmas Jack.."

**IT'S FINISHED! I'M SO SAD! MY LIFE IS OVER! no, not really. I'll be back one last time next week for this story and THEN it's over! :'(**

**i have to say, I've really loved and enjoyed this story! it's so innocent and sweet just like Christmas...**

**as always, please say what you think! it means more than you probably would think! **

**bye!**

**xx -SEH**


	5. The Frost Family (Epilogue)

**Hey guys! It's the last chapter! :'( so sad! I love this story!**

**but everything must end i guess. :) So, happy new years! four months and twenty-four days 'til 'Age of Ultron' comes out! XD I'm really excited!**

**So, here's the final chapter of Last Christmas**

"Baby's first Christmas!" Elsa smiled.

I hugged my family close as we watched the crackling fire, listening to a soft Christmas song. So far, the Frost family consisted of me, Elsa and our two month old daughter Corabelle which means beautiful girl in French and Greek. She really was a beautiful girl who inherited most of her mothers looks apart from her already unruly silver hair.

I snuggled Elsa's head under my chin as she held our baby in her arms.

"Perhaps next year we'll have another one!" She looked up at me giggling.

"And maybe we should wait a while before thinking of having another!" I said back. The lack of sleep was definitely going to get worse with another but I suppose it would be worth it.

Elsa softly brushed her lips against mine before getting up to put baby away in her basket.

"Teaser!" I groaned, childishly.

"I'll be back, don't worry!"

Then she walked out the room, leaving me to fall asleep on the couch.

I woke up to Elsa gently waking me up with a grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" I moaned. My head felt strange, as if it were being pulled.

"Nothing..." She giggled.

"What did you do to me?" I suddenly said very seriously. She continued laughing as I felt my hair. It felt like little bumpy sticks were sticking out with string at the end.

"Aw come on!" I groaned, "You plait my hair while I was asleep?"

"Maybe..." She smiled that smile...

"Come here you!" I said, cheekily pulling her onto my lap, "Now take it out!"

"Teaser!" She pouted, then started picking out the bobbles in my hair. My breath hitched as she ran her soft fingers through my hair, her face leaning in towards mine. We'd already kissed so many times before but every time I felt sparky as if it were the first.

Her lips pressed on mine gently at first, soon getting deeper. I sat up with my hands in her hair. When we pulled apart, my breath was ragged and her face was flushed as she smiled at me.

* * *

><p>"Anna!" Elsa yelled at her sister, "Don't drop him!"<p>

Elsa and I now had three children. The one and only five year old Corabelle, our two year old daughter Laura and the new-born man of the house (excluding me), Jesse. Anna was currently giving him a little jiggley ride which Elsa was getting paranoid about.

"Elsa don't worry!" I said reassuringly, "He's fine! Look!"

There was probably a fairy being born every second due to the laughter he was letting out. It was funny how each of our children inherited my hair. Although, the girls got Elsa's dainty features whereas Jesse had my handsome face.

"I _guess _you're right..." Elsa sighed, leaning into me. I looked down at her, studying her radiant face. _She's beautiful_ was all I could think. Then Anna started talking to Jesse a bit...strangely.

"I'm your auntie Anna!" She cooed, "I'm going to be crazy and offer you candy your not aloud and watch movies with you that Elsa doesn't want you watching!"

"Anna, if you're going to do that, you may as well just not visit." Elsa said seriously. Anna nodded but when she turned away her cheeky smile reappeared.

"Daddy!" Laura tugged on my trousers, "Jiggley ride!"

"You want a ride too?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Yes!" She laughed as I picked her up.

"Ooh.." I groaned, "You're getting heavy!"

I started dropping to my knees saying, "Not- sure- I can- lift- any-more."

Then I dropped to the ground, making sure she was safely on the floor first.

"Daddy!" She groaned in disappointment, "Jigglejiggle!"

I laid still for a minute before suddenly leaping up and grabbing her.

"Ahaha!" She screamed, kicking her legs out in the air.

* * *

><p>"Jack wait!" Elsa ran to me as I was making my way to the car for work, "You forgot your lunch!"<p>

I grabbed the package gratefully and said, "Is that the only thing I forgot?"

"There was one other thing!" She placed her hands on my neck and kissed my lips to hers, sending butterflies flying around in my tummy.

"Bye Daddy!" A three year old Jesse came running out of the house in nothing but his undies, grabbing my leg.

"See you later!" I jeered, picking him up and blowing a raspberry on his tummy.

"Bye Dad!" An eight year old Corabelle and five year old Lauren ran out to give me a hug as well.

"I'll see you all after work!" I smiled, hugging each one of them.

"I love you!" Elsa said before I hopped into the car.

"I love you too!" I said back, watching her usher the kids inside to get ready for school. Then I sped off to work, thinking what a wonderful family I had.

**And that is the end of a wonderful five chapter journey. Who knows, maybe I'll carry it on next Christmas in one of the kids POV.**

**I based little Jesse on my friends little brother Jack! When he was young, he walked around naked all the time! It was hilarious and only recently has he gotten into the habit of wearing clothes! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and also Happy New Year! 2015 already? That means only five years until 2020!**

**Man am I starving...I've eaten barely anything today and it's way past time to sleep...Goodnight and goodmorning everyone! I hope 2015 brings you joy!**

**Xx - SEH**


End file.
